Recon Mission
by ShyBridge
Summary: Jaune Arc is the leader of a Joint Recon Mission with both his team, team RWBY, and Velvet. The teams have learned from Professor Oobleck's class that not every mission goes as planned. What can and will they do if they are compromised?
1. Chapter 1-Sometimes Actions don't go as

**Author's Notes-** **I do not own anything RWBY I am just a fan of Mr. Monty Oum's work and appreciate it. Constructive criticism is well received. This story has also been finished for about a few months so I will decide when a next chapter seems fit to be published.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1-Sometimes Actions don't go as Planned**

Team JNPR, team RWBY, and Velvet were sent on a joint mission to investigate White Fang activity not too far north of Vale. It wasn't abnormal for the teams to go on these types of mission considering that the teams were good friends, same as for Velvet since she was the best healer and also friends with each member of the respective teams. But what no one expected was the leader of the operation, it had been Jaune. At the beginning all went well, Jaune being not the most skilled fighter of the group but was the most strategic. But in the fighting the group had been pushed back.

"Nora, Yang, Pyrrha, if you get in trouble fall back a bit!" Jaune commanded. "Ren hold your position! Blake to your left! Ruby continue covering fire! Velvet be ready for anything."

Somehow the White Fang knew that the teams would be there and ambushed them by shooting down their airship. As the fight intensified the teams were getting pushed back more and more, moments later Yang was pushed back by a tougher White Fang member which broke the line. Jaune trying to assist his teammates knew the group was in trouble.

"Ruby help Ren cover the left side!" Jaune began.

"On it!" Replied Ruby.

"Blake I need you t-"But before he could finish Jaune was struck in the leg but a shot from a White Fang member, groaning in pain he was then struck in the arm by another shot. Moments later Jaune was then struck on the head with the butt of a gone and was knocked out. At the sight of their injured leader Ren made the call to fall back. The strongest of the group was Yang, she picked up Jaune and the group retreated to an abandoned subway system. With much protest from Weiss and Pyrrha they finally decided that Nora should close them in so the White Fang couldn't follow. As they sealed themselves in Yang placed the wounded Arc down and Velvet began to heal him the best she could.

"Is Jaune going to be ok?" Asked a worried Pyrrha.

"Don't worry everyone he'll be fine it's nothing serious but it will set us back a bit." Velvet responded.

"But we will need to stay here for a bit for him to recover, since he is unconscious."

Each member gave out a sigh of relief glad that their leader was going to be fine. "So what do we do now?" Asked Yang.

"We should probably keep an eye out just to make sure they don't find us." Suggested Blake.

"I agree, I think we need to lay low for a bit and think of another strategy. I'll help you with recon Blake." Weiss added.

"I'll go find some stuff for a fire." Yang spoke.

"I'll come with you Yang," Pyrrha insisted.

"Alright everyone just stay ready for anything me Nora, Velvet and Ruby will stay here and wait for you all." Ren declared.

"Be safe everyone!" Ruby worried.

As each member of the team all went their separate ways the remaining members thought of what to do.

"I really hope Jaune will be ok." Spoke a worried Ruby.

"Don't fret he'll be fine, I promise he just needs to rest." Velvet reassured the hooded girl.

"Jaune's strong," Ren said placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "He'll pull through."


	2. Chapter 2-Strategy Professor

**Author's Note-** **I do not own anything RWBY I am just a fan of Mr. Monty Oum's work and appreciate it. This is also my first fan fiction so constructive criticism is well received since all writers can't see all of their flaws. I hope you all enjoy! Also thoughts from the characters will be in Italics.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2-Strategy Professor**

Jaune knew that he and his team would be going on a joint mission with team RWBY, with Velvet also coming along to help but he seemed very anxious of what exactly their objective was going to be. All they knew was that it was going to be a Recon mission, and that they'd get more briefing the day they left. But that was all for a later thought, Jaune and the rest of the members of the joint mission needed to go talk to the Professor about an upcoming test from Tactics and Strategy class. Jaune really enjoyed the class and more so the teacher.

As both team RWBY, team JNPR, and Velvet entered Tactics and Strategy class to talk to their professor a bit. They were met with a kind gentle greeting, "Hello students, I want expecting you all, you seem a bit…. Rigid. May I ask you all why? Is it because of my upcoming test?" Spoke Professor Aoi.

"Y-yes professor but it's also about our upcoming mission afterwards." Stated Ruby.

"Yeah I just that we don't know what we're going to get ourselves into, you know?" Yang added. As the rest of the members nodded in agreement.

"And may I ask why you came to me?" Professor Aoi spoke calmly.

Professor Aoi was a very interesting teacher, but a very good one. He was always generous but knew when the proper time to be serious was. He was a mentor to Jaune and the professor could see something in Jaune that Jaune didn't.

"Y-yes," Spoke a shy Jaune, "We were wondering if you could help us in some way?"

"I see, and how do you propose I do so?"

"Well professor we were wondering if you could give us some tactics we could use during our Recon mission." Pyrrha asked.

"Well students take a sit and well see what I can do."

As the two teams and Velvet all took their seats Professor Aoi sat in his chair, "Ok considering that it is a Recon mission it would be highly advised that you don't attempt to make much contact with the enemy."

"Right that's the plan." Yang began.

"You'll need a proper sniper to support you which I can only assume you Miss Rose will be the prime candidate?" The professor asked.

"Well I mean I could but I really want to fi-"Ruby started before getting cut off.

"Miss Rose I'm sorry but you have to remember not every mission needs to end or begin with any type of confrontation. I've seen all of you in action but sometimes you need to ease off a bit."

"I understand Professor," Ruby pouted a bit.

"You'll have your time, don't worry, as I was saying you'll need to be very stealthy when entering the compound but I know some of you are not specialized in stealth operation." Saying this as he glares over at Nora and Yang. Both who begin giggling a bit.

"But if worse comes to worse and you do need to fight, try to stand your ground. Yes you all may be very skilled in your craft but your enemies have strength in numbers and they will try to overpower you with it. The best thing to do is stay with a partner at all times so they won't be able to out man you."

The group all looked at each other knowing very well they can all trust each other in any situation they are put in.

"But students," They all stared at their professor to see what he has to say, "You only asked for my advice and if you have learned anything from me or Doctor Oobleck is that sometimes strategies don't always play out as you want them to. So you may need to improvise. The reason behind this test is not for your grade… But it is also to select which one of you will be the leader of this Recon team."

Each member looks at the Professor Aoi wide eyed at what he had told them. "S-so whichever one of us gets the highest score will be the leader of the team on this mission?" Asked a concerned Jaune.

"Yes Mr. Arc but do not cram any knowledge the night before because if any of you do and become the leader, it will be on you."

"Thank you Professor! Let's go everyone!" Ruby declared.

"Anytime students good luck! Be prepared for your test tomorrow. It will mean a lot!" Waving at the teams leaving.

As the group left the class they felt a bit less tense but not by very much now knowing that his test will mean a lot for their upcoming mission.

"D-do you guys just want to relax a bit and go get some food in the cafeteria?" Asked Jaune.

"That sounds good," Blake responded.

"Yeah I'm up for some food after that," Yang added.

"Ditto," Weiss replied.

"Ohh could we have some pancakes?" Nora asked.

Everyone giggled a bit because they all knew that Nora LOVES her pancakes. "We'll see Nora," Ren replied, "But it is dinner time."

"I'm up for it." Velvet muttered.

"Yeah me too." Pyrrha added.

"I need cookies…" Ruby pouted.

"We know you do Ruby," Jaune spoke, "We'll get some."

"They better not be raisins like from that prank you guys did to me!"

The group began laughing at Ruby's raisin prank it had been a very funny but somewhat deadly prank, because she went complete bananas when they weren't chocolate chip.

"Don't worry sis, it'll be ok." Yang winked.

As the group got to the cafeteria they thankfully had both chocolate chip cookies and pancakes so neither girl will destroy the school as each member began to eat they all though about who'd become the leader of the team on that mission, many had the thought that Weiss, Ren, or Pyrrha were to be the leader knowing that they had been the smartest of the bunch.

"So did you all study enough for our test?" Asked Weiss trying to break the silence.

"Yeah," Spoke all the members in unison.

"It seems like it'll be a tough test," Ruby stated.

"Well I mean it is like what Professor Aoi said it'll decide who the leader will be." Pyrrha responded.

"Speaking of that," Blake interrupted Blake, "Sorry Pyrrha,"

"It's ok go ahead."

"Who do you guys think will become the leader out of curiosity?" Blake questioned.

Each teammate glanced at each other waiting for someone to respond, "Well, I mean I am one of the smartest in the school so it might be me but honestly I don't think I'm to cut out to be the leader." Weiss declared.

"I think that the leader will be either Ren or Pyrrha." Velvet spoke.

"Yeah," Said many of the other members in unison.

"They both seem the most cut out for it." Yang stated.

Weiss seemed a bit shocking giving her brawler teammate an angry look, but in her mind she knew she wasn't the greatest leader even if she thought she would do good job on the test so she let it slide.

"Well we'd just have to see what will happen." Ren entered the debate.

"I agree with Ren, we'll just have to wait and let the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha added.

"What about you Jaune?" Pyrrha asked now each member giving Jaune all of the attention.

"Hm?" Jaune had dosed off a bit.

"Who do you think the leader of the mission will be?" Asked Ruby.

"To be honest with all of you I'm not sure I don't think the test will be that difficult." Jaune replied.

The group all gave Jaune a confused look. "Did you even study you dunce, it seems to look like it'll be hard." Weiss stated.

"I did study yes, but I don't know it looks simple enough."

The group still looked perplexed, and they then continued to eat their dinners and talk more about the normal things. After dinner was finished the groups parted ways to their dorms and called it a night. They needed rest for the test that came the next day.

* * *

 ** **Author's Note-** Also we have an OC in this story, I'm not sure how this will go, but his name is Odell Aoi.**


	3. Chapter 3-Test Results

**Author's Note-** **I do not own anything RWBY I am just a fan of Mr. Monty Oum's work and appreciate it. Constructive criticism is well received since all writers can't see all of their flaws. I hope you all enjoy! Also thoughts from the characters will be in Italics.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3-Test Results**

It has been a few days after the teams took their test to decide who the leader of the Recon team would be, and today was the day they'd know before heading out. All of the members seem a bit anxious knowing that one of them would have to job to lead them. The team was asked to meet at the front of the school near the statue to receive briefing before they headed out. Each member packed the essentials they'd need for their mission and if anything would go south each teammate had a flare gun at the ready, also each member was given an ear piece so communication won't be much of a problem. As the team reached the statue they were met with Professor Ozpin.

"Hello students," Ozpin spoke softly, "Today is the day you will be going on your mission and I can feel the tension from all of your auras." Taking a sip of his coffee, "But do not fret your leader will do their very best and get you all back safely."

"Um P-professor?" Asked Weiss.

"Yes Miss Schnee?"

"Who will be the leader of the team?" Weiss continued. Each member of the team looked at Ozpin somewhat concerned. "Well let's look at the results." Someone softly spoke behind Ozpin, it was Professor Aoi.

"You all did surprisingly well, I only said that because this test is meant for fourth year students, and many still fail it." All of the teammates looked at Professor Aoi wide eyed and jaws drop at his last statement.

"Fourth year students' sir?" Asked a concerned Jaune.

"Yes Mr. Arc."

"But we will be looking at the four main candidates for whom will be the leader, first we have Mr. Ren who scored a 85," Ren gave a grin, "Next we have Miss Schnee who scored an 91," Weiss was happy with her high score, "Thirdly we have Miss Nikos who scored a 89," Pyrrha was also excited with her score but a thought went through each members mind, _Who was the fourth candidate?_

"And finally your leader," Professor Aoi began scanning over the teammates, "Your leader will be Mr. Arc." Everyone turned towards Jaune and looked at him in shock.

"W-wait Jaune's our leader?" Questioned Weiss, everyone now turning their stares at their Professor.

"Yes Miss Schnee, see as I stated before this test was meant for fourth year students, but Mr. Arc…. Aced the test." Jaune was then met with the same stares from moments before.

"A p-perfect score." Muttered Yang.

Professor Ozpin moved his aura to his cane and slammed it on the ground which made a loud bang to get the students attention, clearing his throat, "At first I was very skeptical about Mr. Arc acing this test, but reviewing many of the things Jaune has done in the past, cleared that skepticism."

"But h-"Started Blake before getting interrupted by Ozpin, "I understand that Mr. Arc's combat skills are on the low end as much as some of his other skills, but his Tactics and Strategy skills are off the charts." Each member were still in shock honestly even Jaune was shocked.

"Students," Professor Aoi started, "The day you all came to my room for advice and the first time I met Mr. Arc I knew he was special in some way. He has been one of my best students and I know he'll do a good job." Each member smiled at what Aoi said. Jaune was flabbergasted on the other hand.

"Now that you have your leader you will be going near a White Fang compound, and investigate what they are up to, of course you may potentially meet opposition on the way but it is not advised that you get into any combat." Ozpin spoke.

"Remember your training, do your very best, and come back home safely, good luck." Ozpin began walking away.

As the team walked to their airship right before they left they were met with one more thing, "Students!" Spoke Professor Aoi running up to them.

"What is it Professor?" Asked Ruby as all the teammates turn around.

"I want you all to know I believe in all of you and remember what I taught you. Not every tactic or strategy will go as planned. Always be ready, and if you do get in any sort of trouble which I hope you don't; take this." The Professor threw an emblem in which Jaune caught.

"What is it?" asked Weiss.

"It's my symbol and if you need help you can contact me with it. Just press it and I'll make my way towards you."

The group all felt less tense then they had been before and all smiled, "Thank you Professor!" Said each member as Aoi waved goodbye to his students.

When the airship was gone Aoi gave out a sigh, "Do you think they'll get in a fight?" Asked a voice behind him.

"Sadly headmaster I do."

"Hm I can feel it too."

"I just hope they won't need me." Aoi spoke walking with Ozpin.

"Only time will tell Aoi, only time will tell."


	4. Chapter 4-The Subway

**Author's Note-** **I do not own anything RWBY I am just a fan of Mr. Monty Oum's work and appreciate it. Constructive criticism is well received since all writers can't see all of their flaws. I hope you all enjoy! Also thoughts from the characters will be in Italics.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4-The Subway**

The team has been stuck inside of the subway for 12 hours but they've been doing fine resting a bit to see what the plan will be now. The team is all together around a fire to see what they can do.

"Yang, Blake are they still looking for us?" Ren asked.

Sigh, "Yes but we'll be safe for now." Blake responded.

"Have any of you found any sort of exit for us?"

"No it seems that they're all surrounded by White Fang." Ruby declared.

"Hm…. This is not looking very good for us." Ren stated.

"Even if we do find a way out it'll be hard to get Jaune out since Yang can only carry so much." Weiss added.

The teammates all sat in silence to see if anyone could figure out a way to get any sort of help since none of their scrolls could get a signal. It seemed that they'd be stuck forever. But moments later they heard a grunt come out to break the silence. It was Jaune, he had finally awaken. The team all rushed to his side.

"Jaune you're awake!" Said a cheery Ruby.

"Oh I'm so glad you're ok!" Pyrrha spoke hugging Jaune.

"Ow!" Jaune moaned.

"Oh, sorry Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"So how do you feel?" Ren asked.

"Yeah! Jaune's awake!" Nora declared.

"I um… could be worse but if it wasn't for Velvet I don't think I would've made it." Velvet blushed a bit.

"Thank you Velvet." Jaune spoke softly.

"Y-you're welcome Jaune." Velvet spoke.

"Yeah group hug!" as Ruby jumped in on the hug followed by the other members of the team.

After Jaune got the status update on their situation, they all sat by the fire again to think of a plan.

"Well," Jaune began, "I was dreaming when I was knocked out and I had remember something the Professor Aoi did for us before we left." The team had forgotten what their Professor did for them since they'd been so worried about the situation and Jaune.

"W-what did he do I don't remember?" Weiss asked.

"It's this," Jaune said pulling out Aoi's emblem which was a

"Wait… isn't that the emblem he gave us if we needed any help?" Blake asked.

"Yep, and I think we need to use it." Jaune replied.

"Well….. Should we use it now?" Asked Yang.

"It's our only option." Jaune responded.

Sigh, "Ok…. Call him." Spoke Ruby.

As Jaune looked at the emblem and glanced at his team all staring at him he gave out a deep breath and pressed down the pistols of his emblem. Once pressed a full size hologram appeared and Jaune dropped the emblem on the ground in shock.

"I was afraid you'd call."


	5. Chapter 5-Escape

**Author's Note- Hey all, sorry I haven't been updating this story like I said I would, I just have been busy with school I've also been having my personal computer being used by my older brother for a bit so I've haven't been able to do much, Anyway I hope you all will forgive my absence and I hope to continue updating this story as much as I can. Thanks for your understanding. I do not own anything RWBY, RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5-Escape**

Each team member sitting around the fire were all looking at the hologram of Professor Aoi as he also stared back. There was a moment of brief silence between them before one member spoke up.

"Professor, we need your help." Jaune said placing his head down in defeat.

"Don't fret Mr. Arc." Aoi said with a soft voice having the boy stare back up at him, "You all did your best and both Ozpin and I knew you'd possible be overwhelmed. So how are all of you?"

"We're doing the best we can Professor." Ruby responded.

"Yeah we've been stuck inside of this subway system for quite a while." Weiss added.

"Are any of you hurt?" Aoi questioned.

"Jaune was hit twice but gunfire," Stated Velvet, "One in the arm and another in the leg, they weren't serious but he won't be as fast as he was for a bit."

"I see," Aoi spoke rubbing his chin, "So do any of you have a way to escape?"

"N-no sir." Yang answered.

"Alright then, I have a plan then." All of the students listened in on what he had to say. "Since you all don't seem to be that deep underground I advise that you use some of the explosives you've packed and blow a hole in the ceiling and jump out, they won't be expecting it. Then I will come with the rest of team CFVY to extract you just outside of the compound."

"Right that seems like it'll work." Jaune started, "But I wouldn't be able to move to fast and it'd be fine if one of us isn't fighting but it'd have to be two of us so that someone could carry me. We wouldn't have enough fire power."

"Yeah," Blake interrupted, "Yang is the only one strong enough to carry Jaune."

"Well students there is one weapon we haven't seen been used before." As a grin grew on the Professor's face.

"Wait, what?" each member of the team said except for one. "What do you mean another weapon?" Weiss asked.

"Miss Scarletina has her weapon that she only uses for a special occasion, and I think this is an appropriate one." The team all looks at Velvet who begins to blush a bit at the attention.

"B-but she'd get hurt sh-"Weiss began before getting cut off, "You'd be amazed what you'll see. Miss Scarletina I will need you to use our weapon once you all reach the surface to make up for the lost firepower since Miss Xiao Long will be carrying your leader. But first I need you to set the explosives and get ready to move, I'll be there shortly good luck."

"Thank you Professor." Jaune said with a happy tone, "See you soon."

With that the hologram faded away and the team still wondering what Velvet had in stored got to work setting the explosives up. After getting their gear ready for another fight the charges were set and they were ready to go.

"Alright you guys all remember the plan." Jaune spoke.

"Of course we do Jaune don't get shot again." Weiss said.

"Hm I'll do my best besides I got Yang to help me."

"Yeah don't worry Weiss I've got Vomit Boy," Obviously Velvet and Jaune were I guess you could say a thing now after hanging out with each other much more Yang saw that Velvet was concerned for him.

"Don't worry Velvet your 'boyfriend' is safe with me." Yank winked at the Faunus.

Hearing that made Velvet blush a bit, "Ha-ha good." She said sheepishly.

Jaune smiled at the bunny girl. "Alright, let's do this!" Jaune shouted. "Nora! Hit it!"

"You got it!" Nora shouted saluting her leader as she detonated the bombs.

As the debris cleared the team jumped out of the hole while Yang carried Jaune. When they reached the surface they were met by many members of the White Fang waiting to see if the group would attack first.

"Velvet," Jaune said on Yang's back, Velvet glanced over at her crush, "Show us what you got." As he finished Velvet nodded and walked in front of the group and placed her hand off to the side. Each teammate were ready to fight but also stared at Velvet as a holographic version of Crescent Rose appeared in her hand. Every member looked at her in awe. As White Fang members attempted to attack her she swiftly jumped in the air and came crashing down on them and began fighting. Moments later she pulled out Myrtenaster and started attacking them with that the group proceeded to fight the White Fang moving to their destination quickly.

"We're almost there!" Jaune shouted deflecting bullets with his shield to protect himself and Yang.

Velvet had just cycled through both team RWBY's and JNPR's arsenal and she decided to pull out Coco's Gatling gun and proceeded to mow down the White Fang members. Getting closer and closer to their exfil they began to wonder when Professor Aoi would show up. Becoming overwhelmed Velvet decided it was time to use Penny's swords since they were the most effective and began to slice and dice the White Fang.

Moments later reaching their exfil they say an airship coming in and as the doors opened came out the rest of team CFVY assisting the others as they boarded the ship. While they began to enter Velvet used the charged blast to take out a group of White Fang alongside anti-aircraft tanks. But just as she did she was hit in the leg by bullet and went to the ground in pain screaming.

"Velvet!" Screamed Jaune getting onto the airship.

"Don't worry I'll get her!" Professor Aoi began, "Everyone cover me!" as the members of the three teams gave covering fire for their Professor he jumped out of the airship and dashed across the battlefield to get to a wounded Velvet, a White Fang member was just about to finish Velvet when he was shot down by Professor Aoi's duel wield pistols with double blades on the under barrel of both. He then placed his pistols together making the double blades come together and extend to make a duel bladed sword and went to town on the White Fang members.

"Velvet take my hand!" Demanded Aoi, Velvet took his hand and he they proceeded to take out some White Fang. "Now hold on!"

"W-wh-"Before she could finish the two were teleported back into the ship.

"Alright everyone get on board! We are leaving now!" Aoi began heading towards the cockpit.

As the remainder of the team got onto the ship and gave to go ahead Aoi punched it out of the compound and they had made it safely away. Once they got to a safe altitude he placed the ship in control of the robot pilot to check on his students.

"How are you Miss Scarletina?" Aoi asked.

"I- ow- um I-I'll be ok it won't take much to heal but it does hurt." Velvet replied.

"Oh I'm so happy you're ok!" Ruby exactly hugging her friend.

Jaune walks over to his "girlfriend" as Yang would put it, and places his hand on her shoulder. Sigh, "I'm glad you're ok." Jaune said softly grinning at the Faunus and kissing her on the forehead.

Everyone on the ship gave out an adorable aww at the two lovebirds. "You guys are just sooo cute!" Yang exclaimed. Making both Velvet and Jaune blush. Everyone stood in silence for a bit before Professor Aoi spoke, "Students I am proud of all of you even though the mission didn't go exactly as planned you all showed extreme bravery and I admire you all for that, never losing your cool and always sticking together. I'm happy to be a mentor to you all."

"Thank you Professor but if it wasn't for you we may have not made it out of there." Jaune adds.

"No worries, I care about all of you too much to let that happen." Aoi smiled, "I'll continue to fly the ship and I'll inform you all when we get back home."

Aoi left them and now the wonder was how in the world Velvet was able to do what she did, not even Jaune had a clue as to what her weapon was.

"So Velvet," Began Weiss, "H-how were you able to make copies of our weapons and use them as your own?"

"Yeah I'm curious too," Blake added as Yang nodded in agreement.

"That was soooo cooool!" Ruby exclaimed.

"And I thought you were a hand to hand fighter." Pyrrha joked.

"I wonder if she can make a nuke!" Nora thought out loud.

"Nora!" Ren scowled.

"What? It was just a thought."

"Well," Velvet began, "Basically your weapons are the reasons I take my pictures in the first place." She chuckled.

"W-wait that's why you have the camera?" Jaune asked.

"Yes you see I take pictures of your weapons and they are stored in my camera and when I have the chance I am able to make a light copy of that weapon and use it, but once I use one weapon and switch the photo is lost, that's why my pictures are bad and just of the weapons."

"T-that's AWESOME!" Shouted Ruby.

"Calm down little sis." Yang began grabbing Ruby's hood.

"But that doesn't really explain how you were able to use them so effectively, it seemed like you used many of our fighting styles? How'd you do that?" Blake still curious.

"Well my semblance is….. Mimic."

"W-wow ok that explains EVERYTHING." Ruby interrupted.

"Basically I'm of course able to mimic the original fighters well fighting styles and use them that's why I use light copies." Velvet said smiling.

Each member nodded understand now what Velvet's special powers were. Moments later Professor Aoi came back to them, "Students." They all turned towards him, as he smiled, "We're home."

* * *

 **Author's Note 2- Alright now this story is coming to a close. The next chapter is the last chapter of this story, and unfortunately it is very short but this was a fun story to write never the less.  
**


	6. Chapter 6-Welcome Back

**Author's Note:** **Hello! I'm sorry about two things, one is that I'm sorry it took a very long time to update this story once more and for the final time and I'm also sorry that this chapter is much much shorter then any other chapter I've ever posted. It is just that I was done with the mission and the only thing else the team need to do was come home. I'm sorry if this was too short.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6-Welcome Back**

Once the airship landed each team member gave out a sigh of relief happy that they made it back home safe and sound. The group celebrated on arriving home and were jumping with joy. Well at least Ruby was since she's always so hyper. Moments later they were met by a familiar voice.

"Hello students," Spoke Professor Ozpin taking a sip of his coffee, "I am most certainly glad that you all came one in one piece, I assume you had been compromised?"

"Y-yes professor." Jaune spoke with his head down, "I failed leading the team, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Mr. Arc you all did your best and worked very well under pressure, I am most pleased, and do not fret that your mission had been compromised we now know that they are dug in deep there and we will take care of it in due time." Ozpin spoke softly.

"Thank you Professor," Spoke a tired Jaune.

"Now that you are all safe I think that it is time for all of you to get some rest."

"Oh please," Ruby spoke tired.

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep forever." Yang said.

"Yes thank you." Weiss added.

Everyone else was too tired to say anything and nodded in agreement. As each team headed back to their dorms they told each other how proud they were of what they did even when it seemed like they weren't going to make it. And when they were in their rooms they all laid down and were just happy to sleep.


End file.
